


Что-то не так

by Uzumaki_Kid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzumaki_Kid/pseuds/Uzumaki_Kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В конце концов, все произошло по собственной инициативе Ривая, а не потому, что Эрвин приказывал добиться от Эрена собачьей преданности лично Риваю и для этого советовал сыграть на чувствах парня</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что-то не так

— И всё? Ничего нового? — Эрвин отложил листок с докладом. Сам доклад, будто издеваясь, умещался в одно предложение. «Людей есть не пытается, послушен, исполнителен, адекватен».

— Может, я просто сообщу, если что-то изменится? — Ривай выглядел уставшим. 

— Я должен делать выводы по малейшим изменениям. Отказался от завтрака или мучается бессонницей. Это может быть неважно для тебя, но иметь смысл для дела. Понимаешь? 

— Да. Могу я возвращаться? 

Эрвин смотрел в листок так, будто мог там прочитать еще что-то, и, не отрываясь от этого занятия, дал отмашку:

— Да, конечно. Возвращайся. 

Следующая реплика застала Ривая уже в дверях.

— Я не приказывал с ним спать. 

Пришлось закрыть дверь, не оборачиваясь спросить:

— У меня в отряде крыса, или ты проводишь ночи под его кроватью? 

— Я думаю, ты не был бы настолько глуп, чтобы ославиться перед отрядом. 

— Странно, под кроватью я хорошо убрал, но не заметил тебя среди выбрасываемого мусора, — позволил себе колкость Ривай. Эрвин шутку оценил, усмехнулся:

— В конце концов, это твое дело. Но я хочу быть уверенным, что ты еще готов убить его, если понадобится.

— Я же говорил. Его можно не убивать. Его нужно будет вырезать из основания шеи, — напомнил Ривай. Эрвин отрицательно покачал головой:

— Это может понадобиться не тогда, когда он в форме титана. 

 

Ривай не мог понять, зачем убивать Эрена, когда он не буйный титан. Но Эрвин слишком часто был прав, чтобы игнорировать его слова. Неужели Эрвин боялся, что Эрен совсем рехнется и будет представлять опасность в любом виде?

В замок Ривай вернулся уже поздним вечером, но застал Эрена одного в полутемной столовой. Тот поднялся, спокойно сообщил:

— Я поставлю чайник.

Когда он вернулся, Ривай безразлично спросил:

— Ты меня ждал?

— Нет. Просто не спалось. Иногда мне начинает казаться, что вы вернетесь от Эрвина с приказом на мое уничтожение, и тогда мне становится не по себе.

— Ты козырная карта Эрвина. Так легко он тебя не скинет, нет. Скорее, заставит тебя умереть за человечество. 

— Жестоко, — попытавшись улыбнуться, словно это было шуткой, ответил Эрен. 

— Но это правда. Иногда мне кажется, что я до сих пор жив только потому, что от живого меня больше пользы. 

Эрен если и хотел ответить, то не успел: закипел чайник, пришлось снова отлучиться, пока свист не разбудил остальных обитателей замка. 

— Знаете, тут неправдоподобно тихо, — заметил Эрен, поставив чашку на стол. — Так странно, будто другой мир. Я боюсь привыкнуть. 

«Люди боятся выходить за стены, а ты не хочешь привыкать к тишине…»

— Знаю, глупо так думать, — продолжил Эрен, стараясь не смотреть на собеседника. — Многие умрут в походе.

— У Эрвина есть стратегия выживания. Потери будут минимальными.

— Но потери будут, — напомнил Эрен, ковыряя поверхность стола. Ривай проглотил: «Я смогу тебя защитить» вместе с первым глотком чая, и обжегся, будто слова не хотели прятаться, хотели быть услышанными. 

Эрена не нужно было учить держать язык за зубами, в некоторых вещах он мог быть нем, как могила. Хотя бы потому, что иначе Микаса заявилась бы сюда и вышвырнула его из самой высокой башни. Еще с ним можно было не церемониться, не ухаживать, не объясняться и не быть ласковым до или после. Но больше всего Риваю, пожалуй, нравилось то, что он был у Эрена первым. Ну и, конечно, его задница. 

В конце концов, все произошло по собственной инициативе Ривая, а не потому, что Эрвин приказывал добиться от Эрена собачьей преданности лично Риваю и для этого советовал сыграть на чувствах парня. Советовал спокойно, холодно, будто объяснял стратегию боя: «Он и так уважает тебя, как сильнейшего в отряде. Проводи с ним больше времени, покажи себя с лучшей стороны, ему многого не надо, чтобы привязаться». Риваю казалось, что показал он себя совсем не с лучшей стороны, но Эрен оказался понятливее, будто связи на одну ночь были в порядке вещей. 

К тому же Эрвин и в самом деле советовал сблизиться с Эреном, стать для него кумиром, а может и чем-то больше. Кем-то, от кого нельзя отмахнуться и пойти наперекор. Кто-то, кто станет якорем для Эрена, чтобы держаться этой стороны, подчиняться нуждам человечества. Кажется, Эрвин все еще видел в Эрене полутитана, и подозревал, что тот в один прекрасный день начнет бродить внутри стен и есть людей. 

 

— Пожалуй, пора ложиться спать, — поднялся Эрен. — Спокойной ночи. 

Почему-то очень хотелось догнать, развернуть к себе и выплеснуть недопитый чай ему в лицо, но Ривай, так ничего и не сделал.

Утром подумалось, что все нормально, все в порядке вещей. Эрену тоже вряд ли говорили, что спать с человеком надо только по любви, да и Ривай ведь не насиловал его.  
После завтрака они снова остались вдвоем в столовой: Эрен убирал со стола посуду, Петра уже убежала с чашками на кухню, Эрен забирал блюдца, Ривай наслаждался второй за утро чашкой чая. 

В конце концов, все правильно. Хотелось думать, что так и нужно: только мимолетные интриги на одну ночь, но впустить кого-то чужого в свою кровать или лечь в чужую казалось мерзким, неприятным. С Эреном это было больше похоже на импульс, к тому же простыни были свежие, только-только застеленные. Но, в конце концов, ведь не могло же все дело быть только в этих самых простынях? 

— Эрен, — негромко окликнул Ривай, и тот обернулся так, будто ждал, что его будут отчитывать, настолько резко это прозвучало. — Почему ты тогда согласился?

Ривай был уверен, что он поймет, о чем речь, вот только не ждал, что Эрен так и будет стоять смирно, будто на докладе старшему по званию. 

— Я не могу этого объяснить. Я и сам до конца не понимаю. 

— Бред. Люди не понимают, за что любят. А почему занимаются сексом обычно проще. «Хотел попробовать», «Выпускал пар». Обычно у этого, как и у любого действия, присутствует мотивация и причина, а если…

Дверь открылась с мягким стуком, в столовой появилась Петра, вернувшаяся помочь Эрену с оставшейся посудой. 

— … а если добавить соды, то посуда будет белоснежной. Или потереть песком, — тем же ровным голосом закончил Ривай, будто только об этом и говорил. У Эрена дернулся уголок рта, но он подавил улыбку. Ему было смешно, что капрал может тем же ровным тоном говорить о произошедшем между ними и об уборке. 

— Не волнуйтесь, — поспешила заверить Петра. — Я помою посуду. Будет блестеть. 

Ривай кивнул с таким видом, будто его миссия по продвижению чистоплотности в массы была исполнена, и вернулся к своему чаю, которого и так оставалось на один глоток, но приходилось тянуть. Эрен ушел вместе с Петрой, то ли чтобы не давать повода что-то заподозрить, то ли чтобы не отвечать на вопрос.

Ривай чувствовал — что-то не так. Ощущение это настолько мешалось, что вечером пришлось снова спуститься в подвал, хотя и опасался, что Эрен вообразит себе невесть что и, только увидев начальство на пороге своей темницы, начнет раздеваться.

— Не спишь? — еще в дверях спросил Ривай. Хотелось сразу поставить между ними дистанцию, поэтому добавил как мог небрежно:

— Завтра рано подниму. 

— Не спится, — повторил Эрен. Он был уже в кровати, укрыв ноги одеялом. «Наверное, тут холоднее, чем в наших комнатах», — подумал Ривай, закрывая за собой дверь,

\- Эй. Не сиди задницей на подушке. 

В ту ночь все началось по-другому. Тогда будто бы сразу было ясно, за чем пришел Ривай, и что Эрен согласен. То ли во взгляде это читалось, то ли атмосфера располагала, то ли предложение переночевать вместе сразу настраивало на некую близость. В этот раз Эрен вел себя, будто это было просто дежурной проверкой перед сном. 

В подвале из мебели была одна только кровать, так что пришлось сесть на ее край. И теперь, будто в этих простынях еще хранилась память о произошедшем, будто они впитали в себя события, как воду и запахи и сейчас, соприкоснувшись с голой кожей запястья капрала, возвращали ему те события более четкими и осязаемыми. «Ты будешь спать здесь. Тут чисто, не так уютно, как хотелось бы, но все же лучше, чем в тюрьме под пристальным взглядом охраны», — сказал тогда Ривай, впуская его в комнату, в которой раньше наверняка держали нарушителей. Эрен же сказал, что наоборот было бы непривычно спать одному, потому что с самого детства приходилось делить с кем-то комнату. Это все было уже формальным, никому не нужным ритуалом, потому что еще по дороге к этому полуподвалу оба понимали, что Риваю не обязательно его провожать. И все же, ритуал требовал завершения, прозвучавшего как: «Я могу остаться переночевать с тобой». 

Риваю казалось, что жалоба на то, что приходилось с кем-то делить кровать, подразумевает и то, что Эрен не только в курсе правил игры, но и успел пройти этот ритуал с кем-то другим, и уже в кровати понял, что ошибался. Эрен не умел даже целоваться, замирал, прислушиваясь к ощущениям, ни о чем не спрашивал, подчинялся молчаливым подсказкам, даже сам разделся. И все же нервничал, вздрагивая, пока Ривай готовил его, перехватив одну ногу под коленом. Никаких сожалений или сантиментов, словно специально убеждал себя, что Эрен — просто тело, которое даже не то, чтобы хочется, но в принципе не против трахнуть. 

А потом был этот жест, о котором Ривай вспомнил сейчас и из-за которого стало только теперь стыдно — момент, когда влажной от пота ладонью, в этом-то холодном подвале, Эрен в порыве страха или беспокойства схватил его запястье, будто в поисках поддержки, и Ривай сквозь сжатые зубы процедил «Я вхожу». 

Простыни, уже не такие чистые и мягкие, как в ту ночь, продолжали ему нашептывать о произошедшем, о том, что где-то им была допущена ошибка. Но где? Ведь он не порвал Эрена, не причинил ему лишней боли, им обоим понравилось, это было понятно. Эрен за ту ночь дважды кончить успел, куда уж лучше. Так откуда тогда чувство, что где-то ошибся, что-то не так? 

Если Эрен узнает про приказ, это ничего не изменит, потому что та ночь была только по желанию Ривая, и приказы тут не при чем. По дороге к камере вспоминал, как они заговорили впервые, и как блеснули едва ли не безумием глаза Эрена за прутьями решетки. «Знаешь, до этого никто не говорил, что убьет всех титанов. Их хотели победить. Преследовали свои цели. Но ты был вторым, кто сказал, что хочет вырезать их всех до единого. А первым был я». Вслух этого, конечно, не произносил, ведь то, что между ними случилось, было просто… Просто чем? В этом было что-то больше того, что у Эрена неплохая задница и того, что в ту ночь были постелены свежие простыни. Проблема была в том, что ночи на один раз — они на один раз, а потом ты уже попробовал и знаешь, как этот парень сжимает зубы, чтобы не стонать или не кричать, и с какой силой двигается навстречу и больше уже не интересно испытывать снова. А Ривай готов был повторить, хоть сейчас, хотя и убеждал себя в том, что сегодня здесь не за этим.

Но тогда зачем?

Ривай слишком резко поднялся. Слишком заметно насторожился от этой поспешности Эрен, обеспокоенно заглядывая в лицо капрала. Ривай, сглотнув, негромко произнес:

— Говорят, теплое молоко помогает от бессонницы. Завтра попрошу купить, когда поедут в город за продуктами. 

Эрен кивнул:

— Спасибо. 

Ривай молча кивнул, так и не выдавил из себя ничего глупого, ненужного сейчас, поднялся, и вышел, будто запечатывая в этой комнате вместе с Эреном найденный ответ, осознание не случайности той ночи, которая больше не должна повториться. Словно и в самом деле заходил спросить про бессонницу, и ничего больше.


End file.
